First Date
by Daimon Rising
Summary: Shortly after the relationship starts, Aang decides to do something sweet for Katara. Kataang One-Shot with some Sokka/Suki


The wind swept gently across the rocky plain. A small forest met the small cliff outside the Earth Kingdom, sunset casting an auburn glow over the forest. Katara, dressed in her blue dress, the weather quite warm, laid out a last sleeping bag, finishing the camp set up. The gang was heading back to the South Pole after Zuko's coronation. Sokka and Suki had disappeared into their tent awhile ago. She hadn't gotten the chance to set it up, it had been raised a bit away from the fire by Suki mostly. She had shook her head and blushed at the idea. She sighed gently and looked around, Aang had left about an hour ago and hadn't been seen. He'd said nothing, just taken off into the forest. "Aang, where are you?" She asked herself, looking around.

Aang was smiling as he glided back towards the campsite, the fire leading his way. He landed on the ground and saw her stoking the fire. "Katara, come quick, I want to show you something." He said with a goofy smile. He had thought this up while riding Appa, and hadn't said a word. He took off into the air, his yellow and orange robe, flapping in the wind. The night was just beginning, and he was looking forward to it. He had loved her for a long time, and now that he knew for sure she felt the same, he wanted to do something nice for her, and figured this would be the perfect thing.

"Aang, wait." Katara called, watching him fly back into the air. He had just taken off without her. She looked up and followed him through the trees. She muttered to herself as she hurried through the trees. "Aang, what are you doing?" This was unlike him, usually he would have taken her with him if it was something special that he wanted to show her. In the failing light, Katara spotted light breaking through the trees near the cliff. She stepped out into the clearing and her jaw dropped. "Aang." She said quietly, turning to him, right as he landed. "I thought I should do something special…A first date of sorts." Aang said with a small blush. There were thick branches in the ground, standing straight up, with cups on the top holding fire. In the center of it was a rock pool, water steaming from inside it. "It took me awhile, but I tried to get everything perfect." He said, placing the staff against a nearby tree. "Oh Aang," Katara flung herself at Aang, hugging him tight, tears in her eyes. He beamed with her in his arms. "So…would you like to try the water? I hope it's not too hot, fire bending is still a bit tricky for me." He said as she backed away, rubbing the back of his bald head.

Katara was still stunned by everything he had done. She watched as Aang removed his robe and walked towards the hot water, offering his hand. Katara blushed slightly, taking off her dress, as she always did when water bending, and took his hand. As they approached she watched Aang put his foot down in a rough motion, and stairs appeared into the spa. She looked at her boyfriend's back. The large scar still perforating his back, it made her want to cry again, she had almost lost him. He stepped up to the edge of the makeshift hot spring and turned to her. She couldn't stop blushing. She gently stepped up and tested the water with her foot. It was hot, but not scalding, perfect. She stepped slowly in and realized there was a seat made into it, covered in what she thought might be moss. She sat down on the seat, the water just short of her shoulder. He took a seat next to her, and after what looked like hesitation, he put his arm around her. She sighed happily and leaned into him. What a nice surprise it was. He had made her a hot spring, and set an atmosphere. It was impressive for a monk, that was for sure, she would have never thought that he would have known how to be romantic. He turned his face away from her and reached behind grabbing something. "I went ahead and picked some berries. I hope there the kind you like." He said. She couldn't resist blushing again. She opened her mouth as he offered her a blue berry that matched her dress. It had a delicious flavor to it. He chortled slightly at her. "You got a bit of …it's right there." Aang said with a smile pointing to the corner of her mouth. She blushed slightly and then got an idea. "Could you help me with it?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could manage. As he reached up to get it with a blush on his face she grinned and water bent a wrap around his arm pulling it down. "No hands." She said with a small smirk. She watched Aang blush more, but nonetheless lean in. She closed her eyes and felt his gentle lips on the corner of her mouth. She moved to accept his kiss fully. She had never disliked a kiss from him, but now it seemed so much sweeter.

The water never seemed to cool, and she had a feeling it was because of Aang, even though he was discreet about it. It was sweet. Of course the romance couldn't stay, after about ten minutes, mostly consisting of leaning into one another and gentle kisses, shuffles through the forest disturbed the peaceful serenity which held them close. Sokka broke through the trees and saw them in the spa. Katara blushed, but Aang wouldn't let her move. "Aang, you made a spa…and didn't share with the rest of us?" He said sounding a little shocked. He turned into the forest and yelled. "Suki, come here, I found them, and they have a hot spring!" She felt Aang sigh next to her and she chuckled lightly. There went the romantic evening. It was dark now, the light off the makeshift poles the only source. Suki ran into the clearing "Sokka what are you…" Her words were cut short as she saw the scene. She blushed and looked away. She obviously understood what Sokka had interrupted. "Uh…Sokka…maybe we should." It was on deaf ears though, as Sokka walked over and took off his tunic, climbing into the water. Katara looked at Aang, who's head had fallen. She'd had a great time even though Sokka ruined it. She gently rubbed his leg and he looked up at her, a small smile on his face. Suki shook her head and followed suit, knowing that the mood was already ruined. After some careful thought she had decided to go with Sokka to the South Pole, she didn't want to go anywhere without him. After a moment she broke the awkward silence between them. "So Aang, did you do all this yourself?" She asked, leaning into Sokka. Her silly boyfriend had turned this into a double date. "Yeah, I did, while Katara set up camp." He told her proudly. "Well great job keeping the water warm. Firebending does have its uses." Sokka interjected sinking further into the pool, leaning his head against the rock wall. Katara chuckled lightly, her brother was silly, and this was undeniably, a wonderful evening.

The night passed by slowly, the wind gently picking up. Sokka had fallen asleep in the hot spring and Katara actually put him outside. "Oh yeah, it's so hilarious pranking Sokka." Sokka said to everyone shaking his head, still not quite awake. "Okay sleepy head, let's go to bed." Suki said, slipping out of the spring with ease and picking up her clothes." Sokka stretched and looked over at Katara and Aang. "Night." He said with a wave, grabbing one of the torches, and with a small smirk from Suki, they disappeared into the forest. "Well that was…interesting." Katara said with a small blush turning to Aang who was smiling at her. "Yes it was." He said with a shy smile, leaning in slowly to her. Katara's eyes closed as she felt his lips against hers. The kiss lingered for a moment as a cold breeze brushed across them. Katara let out an involuntary shiver as they parted. "Maybe we should turn in." She said reluctantly. "Aang nodded at her. "Yeah, it's getting late." He agreed, following her out of the hot spring. As she stepped towards her clothes she noticed Aang wasn't directly behind her. Turning she saw him at work, slowly moving the water back into a nearby creek, which she noticed was normal temperature as he replaced it. She hadn't moved from her spot, watching as he moved the earth back into the cliff face, as if nothing had ever been there. He amazed her, she remembered when she had met this innocent young man in an iceberg, and now he was moving details so miniscule she may have overlooked them. When he turned he blushed at her. "Sorry…it was just that…it was for us." He said looking down. "I think it was sweet." She said with a hand on her hip, before the wind made her shiver again. They both dressed in a peaceful silence and she once again watched as Aang worked more bending, replacing the branches into nearby bushes, the fire having been extinguished. He walked over to her side and smiled, putting an arm around her waist. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded to him as he lit a ball of fire in his hand and led them through the forest to their campsite.

It didn't take them long to reach the campsite, and once they did, not much was said. Sokka and Suki's tent's were next to each other, though both Katara and Aang knew that they were in one. "I had a really good time tonight Aang…thank you…for everything." Katara said with a sweet smile, kissing him gently. He smiled in return. "I'm glad Katara." He replied. They stood there looking at each other for a long time. Not wanting to leave the other's side. "Well…good night." Aang said, reluctantly, starting towards his tent. "Good night." Katara said in a small voice, walking to her tent, which was next to his. They spoke each other's names together and paused. "You first." Aang said, his hand on the back of his head awkwardly. "Would you like to…stay the night?" Katara said looking away. "I mean, not for…well that but…" Aang finished for her. "I agree Katara, and I would like that." He said. "Let me get my stuff." He told her before finishing. She couldn't resist the smile that came to her face as she entered her tent. As she sat down on the sleeping pack she got a case of nerves. It was ridiculous, nothing was going to happen, he was just going to lay with her, nothing more. She was giddy, but nervous. She laid down, still dressed as she normally was to sleep. It seemed like forever, though only a few moments passed before he entered. The tent was almost dark and was mildly cold, but when he walked in everything seemed warmer and brighter. "Hi." He said shyly. "Hi." She returned, looking up at him nervously. He laid his sleeping pack next to hers and laid down. They looked at each other for a moment, a nervous silence between them. "Uh…well…goodnight." Aang said, lying on his back, looking at the tent canvas. There was silence between them, neither was asleep. Katara knew what she wanted to do, but was nervous. She felt her heart ricocheting off of her chest. 'I am of the water tribe, we are change, I can change.' She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she rolled over towards Aang, moving slowly, before gently lying her head on his chest. She held her breath to see if it was okay and could have sworn that she felt a sigh of relief escape Aang. She felt his arm wrap gently around her and she felt warm. The nerves were gone, nothing but happiness flushed through her. She could hear his heart pounding. He was just as nervous. Aang stroked her hair gently, happiness swelling through him. He had reached the Avatar state even though the Guru had said Katara had to be let go, but he was wrong, she had turned out to not be related at all, and had been his reason for holding on so tight to his life…and to Ozai's. He never wanted to change who he had become, because that was what she loved. "I love you Katara." He whispered to her. "I love you too." She whispered back, closing her eyes and nuzzling deep into his chest for the first time, but not the last.


End file.
